Tuffle
Tuffles (ツフル人, Tsufuru-jin) were a highly advanced, technological race of beings native to Planet Plant. However, the planet was later taken over by the Saiyans, leaving the Tuffles on the edge of extinction. Name The Japanese name 'Tsufuru-jin' is a pun. Specifically, it is a Japanese pronunciation of the English word "fruit" (or "furutsu"). This implies their opposition to the Saiyan race, whose name is a pun on "vegetable". The dub name of "Tuffles" possibly linked to "Truffles", another food found in the ground akin to a vegetable. One difference between truffles and other vegetables is that all the names of Saiyans are "plant" vegetables, while truffles are mushrooms, making them fungi and not plants. History Despite their incredible technologies, the Tuffles were largely a docile race who demonstrated no aggressive tendencies or internal strife. However, the Tuffles co-existed with another race: the Saiyans. Sources concerning how these circumstances arose vary quite drastically. Some sources state the two societies simply evolved alongside one another, while others indicate that the Saiyans were not native to the planet at all. Accounts of the interactions between the two races is also mixed: the first account (dictated by King Kai) explains that the Tuffles lived in the more fertile areas of Planet Plant in vast cities, while the Saiyan tribes dwelled out in the badlands and the two species rarely, if ever, associated with one another. Dr. Raichi's account (which also states the Saiyans were from another planet) states that the Tuffles welcomed the wayward Saiyan race with open arms and treated them as equals. This is disputed by Vegeta, who retorts that Raichi and the entire Tuffle race regarded the Saiyans as slaves. Saiyan-Tuffle war Eventually, regardless of their origins, one Saiyan became dominant amongst the collective tribes; a Saiyan that Dr. Raichi described as having "the cunning of a Tuffle". This Saiyan was none other than Vegeta's father and he incited a swift, brutal war against the Tuffles with the intent of eradicating them entirely. The conflict reached a general stalemate since, though they possessed great strength, the Saiyans were vastly outnumbered by the Tuffle populace. The Tuffles were then able to even the odds with their technological prowess. Unfortunately, the war was brought to an end due to the arrival of an event that occured once every hundred years or eight years (depending on the dub): the full-moon. The entire Saiyan race transformed into their feral Great Ape forms, and, in the space of a single night, the Tuffles were annihilated. Taking what little of the technology that interested them (notably the Scouters and Battle Armor), the Saiyans established their own society amidst the ruins of the Tuffle civilization, crowning King Vegeta and naming the planet after him. Following the defeat of the Tuffles, the Saiyans met the Arcosians, who paid them to secure a more suitable planet on which to live. Planet Vegeta was later annexed by Frieza, who drafted them to conquer planets, but eventually destroyed the planet along with the Saiyan race. Survivors Despite essentially being exterminated, traces of the Tuffle race managed to survive the war with the Saiyans. The most notorious being Hatchiyack, a machine designed to amplify the "power of hate" in order to aid the Tuffles defeat the Saiyan menace. Its creator was Dr. Raichi, a brilliant scientist who technically died on the same fateful night as the rest of his race, but was later resurrected as a Ghost Warrior by his own creation. Another infamous Tuffle remnant was Baby, a Tuffle biological experiment. Though Baby himself was not an actual Tuffle, he possessed their genetic information (notably that of the last Tuffle King), making him a DNA archive for the race. Both of these creatures are successfully destroyed by the collective might of the remaining Saiyans and their descendants, thus eradicating the Tuffle species and rendering them completely extinct. List of Tuffles *Tuffle King *Dr. Raichi *Baby (Machine Mutant, genetic archive of the Tuffle King) Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tuffles Category:Canon